<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恋爱相对论 by meltingirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091178">恋爱相对论</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingirl/pseuds/meltingirl'>meltingirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 千幻 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingirl/pseuds/meltingirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>太难了，你们直接结婚好不好，写你们谈恋爱感觉在做高数题，怎么都差点风味</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恋爱相对论</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“没错，”我听见千空说，“我们要制造<strong>钟</strong>。”</p><p>“什么？”克罗姆对于不熟悉的名词总是抱有兴趣，求知欲旺盛的小孩重复了一遍，“かね......？”</p><p>千空没有回答，只是点头，眼神落在远处欲沉的斜阳上，我顺着他的视线看过去，天空与海面都是闪亮的金色。</p><p>他是厌倦夜晚了吗？无法轻易切割的黑夜，惊醒却不知时间的黑夜，只有梦与幻想的黑夜。</p><p>白天姑且还能靠太阳的高度与方向说一句早安，中午见，下午好。但落日之后，黑暗漫长到几乎凝固，甚至像再见不到太阳升起。</p><p> </p><p> “让幻给你们解释吧。”</p><p>等我听清千空这句话时，石神村一路人已经齐刷刷回头看向我了。</p><p>“呃。”</p><p>每每听不懂小千空的科学发言时，众人就有将我当作词典的希望。我并不为目光灼灼而胆怯，但总有些不习惯。毕竟在曾经的现代社会，这种事自然是轮不到像我这样的艺人来说的。</p><p>中途辍学就是脑子不好，坚持学业就是人设包装......即使万众瞩目，主持人客客气气地打着招呼，粉丝拉着横幅说幻酱妈妈爱你，我也知道无数人眼里浅雾幻这个名字只等于小丑。 </p><p> </p><p>“我们在说‘钟’。”千空重复了一遍。</p><p>又把这事推给我......有时我不得不觉得他是有意为之，启普发生器他会解释，索氏提取器他会解释，甚至冷凝管内部是不是螺旋他都会滔滔不绝谈上好久，惹得克罗姆和卡瑟吉老头一个满面春光一个当众爆衣。</p><p>但是，什么是拉面？什么是<strong>可乐</strong>？什么是<strong>钟</strong>？这些问题他又丢给我了。</p><p> </p><p> “钟，”我说，“是一种计量时间的工具。”</p><p>我想到一年一度的御前比试与众人的年龄，觉得还比较好解释，“石神村是有‘<strong>年</strong>’这个概念的吧？”</p><p>琉璃点点头：“日再出为一日，积日成月，累月成年。”金发的巫女在脑中搜索着什么，“百物语教会了我们如何衡量。”</p><p>“如果还要再细致呢？”我顿了顿，“在一天里能发生很多事，爬上山顶需要多少时间，下午多久御前比试会开始。或者再细下去，我说这句话究竟用了几秒钟？”</p><p>琥珀好像没太明白，她歪着头问：“那有什么用呢？”</p><p>“我来说吧。”千空说。</p><p>他现在回过头看着我了，那两颗红宝石光彩闪耀，但是眼中的太阳要湮没了。我像个考试结束的小学生，不确定答题够不够准确，又能得多少分，而且马上要得到标准答案。  </p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>天黑的很快，我理好被褥，已经打算睡了，往下望却望见一团白绿相杂的颜色。千空坐在一根圆木上，低着头应该是在打磨石英。</p><p>“小千空。”</p><p>“幻。”</p><p>他抬头看向我。 这几天新制的灯泡接触不好，时不时会闪个不停，人造光像被打碎，飘落在额上晶莹的汗珠与那片红色眸子里。</p><p>原来这双眼睛是不会有黑暗的，我想。</p><p>“之前，”我顺着梯子下去，坐到他对面，“为什么要我来回答？”</p><p>他很明白我在问什么：“毕竟幻是另一个现代人啊，也就<strong>只有</strong>你最熟悉钟了。”</p><p>“我根本说不清——”</p><p>话没说完被他打断了，他挥挥手阻止我的发言，“但你没有说错。”</p><p> </p><p>我是怕说<strong>错</strong>吗？</p><p>我可是心灵魔术师，天生通晓欺骗，或者说恰到好处的模糊、隐瞒、混淆概念，把自己与施害者的位置泾渭分明。坦白来讲所谓科学的条条框框，过于局限而准确的定义确实不是我擅长的部分，但糊弄琥珀他们也并不成问题。</p><p> </p><p>“我不太了解那些。”我只好抓了下头发。</p><p>“没问题的，”千空漫不经心的，“你了解的总比他们多。”</p><p>这个“他们”恐怕还包括克罗姆，这让我有些心虚。那小子每次都嚷嚷着“狡猾！什么都听不懂！”，即使我和千空只是随口聊到石化前最流行的歌曲或者东京地标。他也曾经眼泪汪汪地咬着下嘴唇呜咽，带着一种说不清道不明的哀怨：“好想看看你们的世界！”</p><p> </p><p><strong>你们</strong>。</p><p>千空和我交谈时确实方便许多，不用去解释过多的名词，不用去刻意避开过于现代化的信息，这在众人眼中看起来好像如鱼得水、笙磬同音。</p><p><strong>但是如果我说不对呢？</strong>我勉勉强强糊弄了“钟”是什么，那接下来如果是“二极管”，是“PN结”，是“等离子体”，这种只是浮光掠影般在我生命中快速闪现过的东西，我该怎么办？</p><p>当我一错再错，泯然众人，再没有默契的时候，千空还会特意将眼神留给我吗？ </p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”但我暂时还能尽我所长，姑且转移话题。</p><p>“那为什么要造钟？标记时间的话，勉勉强强用日晷能应付过去吧。晚上的时候也可以用刻漏。”</p><p>我很惊讶自己说了这么多，但这也让我感到安心。</p><p>“这是战争武器。”得到的回答倒是没什么新意，“了解时间就能做好规划，约定好时间进行突袭，自然可以先发制人抢得先机。”</p><p>“也是。”我应和他，“今天先睡了吧，不早了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>千空果然放下手中的活，但是并没有起身，他只是问我：“你知道<strong>停表效应</strong>吗？”</p><p>“那当然！我可是心灵魔术师！这都是要用的！”我撑起手来捧着脸表示不屑，“看时间的时候会觉得这一秒远远不止这点时间，甚至会觉得钟停下了。实际上是大脑帮忙补上了扭头看表的时间......”</p><p>他点头：“说到底大脑会欺骗自己对时间的概念。”</p><p>我想到石化结束时刻在岩壁上的那行字，它们现在好像刻在我胸口上了。</p><p>“你也会吗？”我调笑道，“你分明能不间断数上<strong>三千年</strong>。<strong>现在</strong>也在读秒吧，小千空？” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>安静了好一会儿，直到我从他的脸上看出从没见过的一种神情。</p><p>“我没有。”他说。</p><p>我愣住了。</p><p>“石化的时候我可以读上三千年，工作的时候我可以一边设计实验一边不停止，甚至睡上一觉我也能知道过去几时几分几秒。”</p><p> </p><p>所以呢？</p><p> </p><p>“但是在你面前，我的钟表混乱了。”</p><p>他这话堪比告白。</p><p>“见到你的时间好像很短，分开的时候又太长，本来我是想用脉搏校准的，但是它现在总是自顾自乱跳。” </p><p> </p><p>这算什么，<strong>恋爱相对论</strong>？</p><p> </p><p>声带像被剥夺了，我张口闭口都说不出话。他倾身靠近的瞬间我甚至一时混乱到想要逃走，用手肘支撑着连忙后退。但是他抓住我的手腕，像他所崇尚的科学一般，干净利落，不容含糊地审判我。</p><p>“<strong>世界上仅存的原子钟可是被你搞得一塌糊涂。</strong></p><p>“不得不遗憾的通知你，当下人类再没有准确的时间了。”</p><p> </p><p>还真是自傲。</p><p> </p><p>不过我也差不多，时至如今我终于缓过气来，捋清了所有逻辑和利害关系，干脆坐起身一头栽进那个怀抱自投罗网。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>那我……还真是千古罪人啊。</strong>”</p><p>“我们都是。”</p><p> </p><p>千空听到了我的嘟囔，他轻轻按住我的脊背：“总而言之，这就是需要钟表的理由。”</p><p> </p><p>Fin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>太难了，你们直接结婚好不好，写你们谈恋爱感觉在做高数题，怎么都差点风味</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>